Sentinel Territories
The X-Men and Mystique escaped underground after Cameron killed the Blob, they subsequently traveled to Centrum, an underground refuge for mutants. Using a downed Sentinel, it was discovered Kelly had created a virus to affect one Sentinel and fabricate an attack on himself so he could blame mutants. A few moments after this discovery, Sentinels pierced through the ceiling, having found Centrum. To counter the assault, Kitty Pryde reached out to Centrum's final defense, a giant-sized Lockheed. After waking up Lockheed, Kate, Cameron, and Chrissie helped the rest of the X-Men evacuate Cerebrum. During the evacuation, Kate accidentally slipped out a revelation regarding Cameron's parentage, he wasn't the son of Wolverine, but the son of Kate and Colossus, who Wolverine had taken under his wing as a baby after Kate and Piotr had been captured by Sentinels. Kate took her two children to the Doom Cathedral in Coney Island, a sacred place run by Nightcrawler they could use as a refuge. After Kate and Cameron assimilated the recent reveal, Kurt and Kate showed them a mutant camp in front of the church, revealing that they could free its inhabitants and protect them with the laws of the sanctuary. Cameron showed disapproval of freeing them at that moment, but he was forced to act when Chrissie jumped into action. When the four mutants finally broke in they found it was a trap, as Pyro, Avalanche, and Destiny were waiting for them. While the rest of the X-Men escaped from the ruins of Centrum, Chrissie was able to convince the mutants at the mutant camp to fight with them. After Avalanche was killed and Pyro was subdued, Destiny and Kelly's forces were finally defeated when the X-Men arrived with Magneto controlling the Sentinel from Centrum as a weapon. Cameron discovered the old Sentinel from Centrum had three DNA sequences programmed into it. While one was Kelly's, the other two were Chrissie's and Cameron's. It was revealed Magneto had actually reprogrammed the Sentinel with Rachel Summers to attack Chrissie and Cameron to become martyrs, and they had used the rest of the X-Men for their plan. When he was being confronted, Magneto captured Chrissie and flew away with the Sentinel. Cameron snuck into the robot, and killed Magneto, causing the Sentinel to fall to the ground. Chrissie confronted Cameron for killing Magneto, and he revealed he believed mutants didn't deserve to exist, as they had caused the dystopia they now lived in. Cameron would then try to kill President Kelly and cause him to destroy mutants, so the Sentinel Territories could be peaceful without them. Chrissie opposed him, and the two siblings started fighting. After a hard-fought battle, Cameron escaped, challenging Chrissie to meet him at the National Plaza, where the X-Men forced the Air Force One to land. Cameron arrived brief moments later, and broke into the Air Force One, taking President hostage. Chrissie arrived soon after, riding Lockheed with Logan and Kate. While the X-Men fended off Sentinels and Kelly's troops, Chrissie got to Kelly and helped get him to safety with Lockheed, and asked him to reconsider the mutant reform act. Using the dragon's fire, Chrissie heated up her metal blades and confronted her brother for the last time, because she saw herself forced to kill him. After the dust settled, the X-Men fled the scene and returned to Nightcrawler's church. Kelly's forces asked for permission to fire at them, but he ordered them to stand down. Once the mutants arrived at the church, they heard helicopters and sirens coming at them, and were unsure whether they were ally or enemy forces. | PointsOfInterest = * United Doomstates of America ** Coney Island *** Centrum *** Doom Cathedral *** Mutant Internment Camp 1432 | Residents = * President Robert Kelly * Angel * Avalanche * Blob * Destiny * Foster * Lockheed * Martinez * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Professor X * Pyro * Sentinels * United Doomstates Army * X-Men ** Ariel ** Cameron Logan ** Christina Pryde ** Colossus ** Magneto ** Phoenix ** Wolverine | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}